1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work table tilting apparatus for a stringing machine for tennis rackets, and more specifically, a work table tilting apparatus capable of freely tilting the work table at any angle toward the front of the user by being installed between the stand and the work table.
1. Discussion of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR §§1.97, 1.98
A stringing machine for rackets of tennis, badminton, squash, racquetball, etc., has a configuration as shown in FIGS. 13 and 14. Namely, a stringing machine 100 comprises a turntable 103 that supports fixing bases 101, 101 and string clamping mechanisms 102, 102; a tension unit 104 for applying tension to the string at a specific pressure; a work table 105 for setting the turntable 103 and the tension unit 104 on the top thereof; and a stand 106 that supports the work table 105.
However, in such a conventional stringing machine 100 for rackets, there is a problem in that users must always lean forward while stringing the racket because the work table 105, i.e. the work surface, is always horizontal, thereby creating a difficulty in stringing the racket and easily causing fatigue in users. Moreover, wheelchair tennis has become very popular among physically impaired individuals these days, but a player in a wheelchair cannot string his/her racket easily because his/her body and the work surface are apart from each other and the work surface is located too high.
The present invention is devised taking into account the above problems and provides a work table tilting apparatus capable of freely tilting the work table at any angle toward the front of the user by being installed between the stand and the work table, thereby improving the working efficiency by straightening the working posture in addition to reducing the degree of fatigue, and furthermore, capable of lowering the working surface due to its large tilting angle and adjustment of the stand to a lower position so that a player in a wheelchair can easily string his/her racket.
The present invention is directed at a work table tilting apparatus for a stringing machine for tennis rackets comprising: a fixing bracket that is fixed to the top of a stand, wherein downward vertical plates are integrally formed on both the right and left sides of a horizontal pate, and threaded holes are provided at the same level at the front end and rear end of said right and left vertical plates; and a movable bracket fixed to the center of the bottom of the work table and that covers said fixing bracket, wherein downward vertical plates are integrally formed on both the right and left sides of a horizontal plate, and insertion holes for lock screws are provided at the front end of said vertical plates, and elongated arcuate insertion holes for lock screws, the top of which is located at the same level as said insertion holes for the lock screws, are provided at the rear end of said vertical plates, and wherein said fixing bracket and movable bracket are connected by screwing the lock screws, which are inserted through the insertion holes for the lock screws of the movable bracket, to the threaded holes of the fixing bracket.
With the configuration as described above, the present invention is capable of freely tilting the work table at any angle toward the front of the user by being installed between the stand and the work table. Whereby, the invention improves the working efficiency by straightening the working posture and reduces the degree of fatigue, and furthermore, is capable of lowering the working surface due to its large tilting angle and adjustment of the stand to a lower position so that a player in a wheelchair can easily string his/her racket.